This invention relates generally to the field of electrical contacts and more specifically to methods for the fabrication of electrical contacts.
Existing electrical contact designs include interposers constructed from elastomeric material and interposers constructed from balls of wire. Both of these solutions have limitations inherent in their design. Current elastomeric materials are unable to sustain adequate contact spring force over time and temperature and have a small range of working heights. Interposers constructed from balls of wire are fragile, prone to unravel, often require costly inspection, and provide a limited amount of contact travel.
A method for the fabrication of electrical contacts using metal forming, masking, etching, and soldering techniques is presented. The method produces a plurality of specialized electrical contacts, capable of use in an interposer, or other device, including non-permanent or permanent electrical connections providing contact wipe, soft spring rates, durability, and significant amounts of travel.